NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE
by Lia4
Summary: Que sucede cuando las cosas no son como esperas...?, cuando los secretos se convierten en cadenas, cuando una propuesta sorpresiva desencadena una serie de acontecimientos... Una propuesta, una boda, un encuentro... 1X2
1. Chapter 1

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE……….**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Lia**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13 por ahora no se luego

Disclaimer: Esta es una nueva historia basado en los personajes de Gundam Wing, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, solo los tomo por un rato para mi propia diversión

Capitulo 1.-

Una figura triste, amarga, que baja lentamente una botella es lo único que se ve en el fondo de la barra del bar. Sólo se nota cansancio, desaliento y fastidio, no hay una gota de alegría en sus gestos, no hay animo, solo frustración.

La joven camarera mira con preocupación hacia el rincón donde esta sentado el joven, le preocupa verlo tan triste.

Ella lo conoce bien, él viene con regularidad a este lugar, …siempre sonriente, …tan brillante que deslumbra, …con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos, que aunque no son su característica más llamativa, opaca las luces del lugar.

Pero hoy está distinto…….incluso su pelo, tan temperamental como su amo parece apagarse, cayendo lacio y sin vida.

Si algo ha aprendido de su joven cliente es a reconocer sus distintos estados anímicos basados en su pelo

…**.hay días en que solo quiere jugar y su cabello parece desafiarlo…**

…**otros días quiere coquetear y su larga trenza es esquiva**…

…**algunas noches solo quiere conversar, reír y su larga trenza parece invadir todo...**

…**pero hay algunos días, que la sexualidad y la lujuria que irradia es tan fuerte que su cabello parece brillar y quemar, como provocando e insinuando los placeres y penas del infierno.**

Esas noches el joven parece atraer como un inmenso imán, no, no solo es carga de testosterona, es algo más sublime, como si su alma buscara su complemento, que su cuerpo exigiera el acoplamiento, y siempre su elección es la misma, los mismos tipos de jóvenes, una joven o hombre de una belleza extraña, oscura, silenciosa, …pero …extrañamente siempre se va solo, es como si su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente no se reconciliaran.

Verlo así, ………tan …**Triste**…eso es, esa es la sensación que siente, que la abruma y la desanima, es como si de golpe el lugar se sintiera más frío

… ella sabe que no es amor, ella no esta enamorara de ese hombre hermoso….no, no es eso…, verlo siempre le hacía sentir que todo saldría bien a pesar de las penas, de las tristezas.

Ella se acerca y toca su hombro, él solo gira su cabeza y la mira profundamente a sus ojos y lentamente le sonríe, como intentando darle un poco de tranquilidad.

-…Es tarde, lo se…- le dice, con esa voz intensa, y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa la mira durante un momento

-…Dime…- respirando profundamente -…que haces si al hacer algo puede destrozar tu vida, pero si no lo haces te odiaras por el resto de ella….-

-…Cuando una decisión puede cambiar el rumbo de muchas vidas…-

-…que si lo haces serás la persona más feliz del mundo, pero algo morirá en ti ese día…-

-…que decides, cuando sabes que será la única oportunidad de tu vida…-

-…Que eres tan cobarde, que sabiendo que tomaste ya tu decisión, no eres capaz de llevarla a cabo…- dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y tomaba lo que le quedaba en la botella de un solo sorbo, dejando la botella con brusquedad en la mesa y acercándose lentamente besaba la mejilla de la muchacha y caminando despacio salía del lugar.

La muchacha suspiro, ella se sentía amargada, triste, sólo esperaba que el muchacho bonito estuviera bien.

Dios…como odiaba a esta ciudad…

El joven caminaba por una calle oscura y silenciosa, el ruido de sus pasos era su único acompañante, sintió lentamente como su decisión fue tomando fuerza por cada paso que daba, su mismo caminar ahora se sentía con más brío, era como si temiera que sus fuerzas llegando a un punto le fallaran, se detuvo frente a su lugar y respirando profundamente metió las llaves en la puerta y entro.

No encendió ninguna luz, lo que tenia que hacer prefería hacerlo a oscuras.

Se sentó frente al Vid telefónico y marcó el número de memoria…….

Escuchó los dos primeros sonidos de marcar y el tono al realizar la conexión y de golpe se levantó y bruscamente cortó el llamado.

Se alejó rápidamente como si el teléfono le quemará y se río amargamente…toda la maldita noche tratando de darse valor y cuando por fin lo logra, se para, se escapa, dejándolo convertido en un joven tembloroso, con un fuerte sentimiento de soledad, y una inseguridad tremenda.

Se dirigió a la cocina, sabia que tenia una cerveza en el refrigerador…Dios, mañana tendría una de esa resacas históricas, y ni siquiera estaría tan borracho para no recordarla.

Perdido en sus confusos pensamientos, el timbre del teléfono lo sobresalto, haciendo que con el susto soltara la botella de cerveza que sostenía es sus manos, cayéndose y haciéndose mil pedazos.

Embobado miró los pequeños trozos de vidrios en el suelo, nadando y mezclándose con la cerveza derramada, mientras el sonido del repique del teléfono competía con los sonidos de su propio corazón.

Sabia perfectamente quien lo llamaba…debía afrontar la situación y contestar el maldito teléfono.

Encendió el teléfono y lentamente se sentó, rogando a que el temblor que sentía en su cuerpo no lo traicionara y se trasluciera a su voz..

-…. Hola…- se escuchó una voz baja, ronca, nasal, decididamente masculina.

No pudo contestar, es como si su boca se hubiera convertido en arena.

-…Estas ahí…?-

-…Duo, por favor contesta…- se escuchó la voz, ligeramente preocupada y un poco molesta.

-…Estoy aquí…- contestó el joven, no pudiendo ocultar en su voz el pesar que sentía.

-…Duo…-

-… …-

-…Duo…- la voz iba subiendo en volumen -…Duo estas ahí?…contesta de una vez…tu me llamaste primero…-

-…estoy aquí…- trato de hacer su voz tan jovial como siempre -…perdona no te pude llamar antes…- suspiro -…sabes la pega, estas semanas han sido difíciles…- se sonrojo y agradeció que estuviera a oscura, no le gustaba faltar de esa forma a la verdad.

No…no es que mintiera, si había tenido una semana de mierda, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, pero solo él sabia que solo había sido su forma de escaparse y de no enfrentar su problema.

-…lo pensaste…- fue la pregunta a boca de jarro, la pregunta tan temida, que ahora comenzaba a odiar.

-…Heero…yo…-

-…Prende la luz…no te veo…- lo interrumpió, no iba a seguir conversando sin poder verlo y menos cuando él le diera su respuesta.

Duo suspiro, lentamente encendió la lampara y giro su cabeza para encontrase con los ojos intensos de su mejor amigo.

Heero sintió una punzada de remordimiento, sabia que había puesto a su amigo en una posición complicada, era claro que no lo estaba pasando bien, se veía cansado, gastado, sus ojos se veían ojerosos y tristes….por todos los dioses…no le gustaba verlo así.

-…Duo..- fue lo único que pudo decir, su fuerte nunca había sido las palabras pero rogó que el muchacho de largo cabello lo entendiera.

Respiro tranquilo cuando vio a su amigo sonreír, no podía estar todo tan mal si él sonreía de esa forma.

-…Heero…es difícil…-

-…Duo, la amo tanto...- fue la simple respuesta con que lo interrumpió Heero

Duo sintió que su estomago se apretaba, cuando se trataba de ella su amigo cambiaba, parecía que se volvía más humano.

-…si algo le pasara no podría perdonármelo…no podría seguir viviendo…-

-…lo se Heero…pero esto cambiaría todo…no se si podrías seguir viéndome de la misma forma…-

-…Duo…eres la persona más cercana que alguna vez he tenido…con la única que me sentiría seguro…nada haría que dejaras de ser especial para mi-

-…si no fuera importante no te lo pediría… no se lo que puede pasar, toda mi vida he sido un soldado, no se manejar emociones ni sensaciones…Duo…dime…que hago si la lastimo?…que pasa si me descontrolo?…ella ha querido esperar hasta después de casarnos y yo no me he negado…- Duo habría jurado que casi vio una fugaz sonrisa -…jamas he tenido un compañero sexual…- su voz se volvió ronca -…temo enloquecer y dañarla…- Duo escucho un suspiro profundo -…Quiero ser normal, poder tener una familia…quiero sentir que sirvo para algo más que para matar…- y su voz se quebró.

Duo sabia que Heero había llegado al limite, que la batalla que luchaba dentro de sus amigo era violenta, que su formación lo golpeaba brutalmente, destrozándolo por dentro.

Duo recordó cuando hace una semana atrás Heero había golpeado su puerta sorpresivamente, sorprendiéndole más todavía cuando había hecho su petición que ahora lo tenia es esta encrucijada.

Continuara………

Espero que les gustara y no este muy confuso, pero prometo que pronto se aclarara un poco…….


	2. Una Respuesta

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE……….**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Lia**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13 por ahora no se luego

Disclaimer: Esta es una nueva historia basado en los personajes de Gundam Wing, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, solo los tomo por un rato para mi propia diversión

Duo sabia que Heero había llegado al limite, que la batalla que luchaba dentro de sus amigo era violenta, que su formación lo golpeaba brutalmente, destrozándolo por dentro.

Duo recordó cuando hace una semana atrás Heero había golpeado su puerta sorpresivamente, sorprendiéndole más todavía cuando había hecho su petición que ahora lo tenia en esta encrucijada.

**Capitulo 2.- **

Se odio en ese momento, maldijo el momento en que en reunión de amigos levemente borrachos le confesó su homosexualidad, mejor dicho su bi-sexualidad.

La actitud de Heero lo había asombrado, él espero recelo, asco, molestia…la verdad que en un momento pensó que perdería su vida…, pero Heero tomó la noticia tranquilamente, como si le estuviera hablando de un nuevo trabajo.

En ese momento no pudo sentirse mejor, …él estaba eufórico…, uno de sus más grandes miedos era el ser rechazado por la gente que consideraba como su única familia, los antiguos pilotos de Gundams, pero pese a todos sus temores, Heero lo había aceptado sin tapujos, y eso lo había dejado contento, dejándolo con un aplastante sentimiento de felicidad y embriaguez, sintiéndose el hombre más fuerte y feliz de su colonia, y cometió el peor error de su vida que ahora lo tenia en esta encrucijada.

Producto del alcohol, de la euforia, de su felicidad, o quizás la mezcla de todas estas, le confesó a …si, le dijo a SU MEJOR AMIGO… que cuando lo conoció fue la fuente de sus más ardientes fantasías.

Todavía se acordaba de la mirada de asombro, y del gesto rápido de Heero de llevar su mano a su cintura como si temiera que le saltaría de golpe y necesitaría defenderse.

Ese gesto lo hizo sonreír, ….reír, ….reír como loco y esa actitud fue la que lo salvó, su amigo entendió, comprendió, se calmó y solo le dio un ligero coscorrón.

Bueno lo de ligero…podría ser cuestionable, ningún mero gesto de camaradería de Heero podría tomarse a la ligera, y un buen chichón coronó su cabeza.

Pero volviendo a esa noche hace una semana, Heero lo había descolocado.

Sin ninguna preparación ni anestesia le lanzó la noticia…mejor dicho le rogó, suplicó que le ayudara.

**Heero se casaba**, bueno eso él ya lo sabia.

…Con la estúpida de Relena…pero bueno, pudo ser peor...pensó

**Heero era virgen…**primer golpe.

Quien mierda es virgen a nuestra edad…la hipocresía es un pecado. Cierto…?

**Heero estaba asustado…**segundo golpe

También estaría asustado de casarse con esa rastrera…

Bueno…pensó Duo…él tendría que aprender a aceptarla…….no…..a lo más a tolerarla, pero que una cosa quedé claro, él no la soportaba no porque quisiera casarse con su mejor amigo, ……no eso no….sino porque ella era simplemente insoportable y caprichosa.

Y el bueno de Heero temía lastimar a la mujer que amaba… y esta no era una preocupación sin ningún fundamento, era comprensible si se es criado desde niño como una maquina, si en forma constante y deliberadamente te estropean año tras año arrebatándote casi toda parte humana, como fue el caso de Heero.

**Heero quería que le enseñara a ser un buen amante…**tercer golpe

**Literalmente…**

…Dios…., a esa altura Duo ya hiperventilaba.

Entonces Heero procedió a darle una complicada y extensa explicación de porque se lo pedía, …a él…pero la verdad es que él no tomó mucha atención a lo que él decía.

Bueno no pueden culpar a Duo por distraerse, Quien mierda puede hacerlo cuando tu mejor amigo, compañero de Armas, absolutamente Hetero…aunque ahora ya tenia sus serias dudas…te dice sin tapujos que quiere debutar contigo, que quiere cogerte…y que además reconoce que eres un hombre joven y atractivo…

Duo a esa altura ya echaba humo, una rabia profunda estaba ganando terreno rápidamente, la violenta sensación de abuso, de desprecio a sus sentimientos estaban cavando una hoyo profundo y peligroso, y su auto proclamado mejor amigo se iba a encontrar con un Shinigami muy molesto, pero algo desconocido en la voz de Heero le hizo calmarse y tomar atención a lo que le decía.

Escucho con asombro y un poco de tristeza (?) como su amigo empezó a hablarle desde su corazón.

Eso lo quebró…recordó Duo… sabia que no era el maldito insensible del que siempre renegó.

Heero no era indiferente al dolor, a su dolor….**en el caso que aceptara, que todavía estaba por verse**… pero se asombró que pensará que él era absolutamente experimentado, …quiso reír…, reír tanto, pero se contuvo, no sería buena idea con Heero hablándome tan abierto, pero jamas sabría de donde saco la absurda idea que él era una especie de promiscuo y que tenia un amante distinto cada semana.

Dios…penso Duo… él era tan virgen como él, pero eso era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

En resumidas cuentas todo se refería a :

Heero estaba profundamente enamorado, él temía lastimar a Relena en su noche de Bodas… que Idiota ( pero Quien…..? Heero, Relena, él, …a esa altura Duo ya no lo sabia), Heero deseaba de todo corazón tener una familia, ser feliz y considera que honraba su amistad con Duo pidiéndole que se acostara con él, ya que sabia que si intentaba lastimarle el sería capaz y lo detendría.

El le estaba dando el más grande voto de confianza… pero no por eso no quiso partirle la cabeza a patadas.

-…Heero, para ya…- lo interrumpió haciendo callar al antiguo soldado perfecto

-…Si llegamos a hacer esto, será a mi manera…- y casi tubo ganas de mandarlo a volar al ver su sonrisa satisfecha.

-…Esto no será venir, cogerme y marcharte…- la venganza es dulce y sonrío burlonamente al notar las mejillas rojas de Heero, si esto lograba descolocar de esta forma al "soldado Perfecto" valdría la pena.

-…yo nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa forma…- escucho la voz baja y avergonzada de Heero.

Duo lo miró con los ojos como platillos, de verdad él no lo entendía, de que "falta de respeto" estaba hablando Heero, ellos tendrían sexo…**SEXO**, o acaso Heero era tan inocente para no entender que ellos tendrían la más intimas de las uniones, o Relena era tan respingada y "fome" que había convencido a Heero que el sexo solo era una rutina de "procreación" quitándole toda la magia salvaje, primitiva del goce de sus cuerpos.

-…**PRIMERO**…- dijo Duo tratando de concentrarse y no desvariarse en ideas raras, pero sonrío sádicamente, sí Relena le había metido esas ideas, ella se llevaría una sorpresa en su noche de bodas.

-…me llevas a comer y no en cualquier lugar, quiero una comida elegante, rica…**"no salgo con tacaños"**…- y su voz sonó caprichosa, sensual, casi infantil.

Heero sonrío, era bueno tener a su amigo de vuelta.

-…**SEGUNDO**…- y Heero tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa a ver comportarse como un niño a Duo, viéndole gesticular e indicar con sus dedos los pasos a seguir.

-…Después a bailar…y que te quedé claro, dije …**B A I L A R**… tu y yo…- dijo recalcando las palabras, mientras un hilo frío recorría la espalda de Heero.

Duo se estaba vengando eso estaba claro.

-…Sabes que no bailo…- fue la respuesta seca y final de Heero.

Heero vio como Duo se acercaba a la pantalla del teléfono y sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato, …él tragó, esa mirada la conocía, la conocía muy bien, un Duo decidido era algo para tomar siempre en serio y nunca subestimar.

-…Sin baile no hay nada más…y ojo…, que esto involucra una cama, y lo que tu imaginación quiera…- Heero lucho pero se sonrojó inútilmente, la forma en que Duo arrastro la palabra, la implicancia de lo que ahí harían, había sido lo más erótico que había sentido en su vida.

Era tan insólito, todavía se acordaba de su velada romántica con Relena, cuando ella por inseguridad trató de seducirlo. No podía negarlo, ella se veía hermosa, sensual, deseable en esa ropa sexi y pequeña, pero ni siquiera en ese momento se había sentido tan "implicado", no podía creer que la sola voz de Duo, la forma sensual de arrastrar las palabras, la forma de mirar salvaje y descarada lo encendiera de esa forma.

-…**TERCERO**...- siguió Duo, sin imaginarse el torbellino que producía en su amigo. Heero tembló, los ojos de Duo brillaban, prometiendo el cielo y el infierno

-…Me llevas a un Hotel de primera…te queda claro..?…- Heero tragó difícil, costaba creer que se trataba de la misma persona, que el joven alegre y risueño se transformará en un ser erótico, transmitiendo sexualidad por todos sus poros, provocándole, excitándole.

-…No a cualquiera, quiero una Suite, una cama amplia, un jacuzzi, …- Duo sonrío malvadamente, sabía que estaba siendo caprichoso, pero iba a perder su virginidad con Heero y lo iba a ser valer la pena.

-…No crees que estas exagerando..- le llegó la voz ronca y nasal de Heero, conocía al japonés y sabia que ese tono falsamente enojado solo era una pantalla y que de verdad la idea no le desagradaba.

-…me vas a dar tu **"Inocencia" **a si que pienso que lo vale…- y la sonrisa de Duo era perversa.

Pasaron tres cosas al mismo tiempo,

…**_Duo lo embromaba a costa de su virginidad…_**

…**_Era la tercera o cuarta vez que se sonrojaba en su vida y todo en una misma noche…_**

…**_Duo no perdía detalle de su vergüenza y se reía a carcajada limpia…_**

-…a otra cosa…- logro decir Duo cuando se le paso su ataque de risa

Heero fue frío

-…como supongo que este no va ser un juego parejo…- dijo Duo, frente a un Heero desconcertado -…te voy a mandar unos folletos a tu mail, lo lees, **OOOOKKKK**….,- frente al silencio de Heero él siguió hablando -…por Dios…, desconoces todo lo relacionada al sexo gay y no quiero por desconocimiento resultar lastimado…-

-…yo…no…- tartamudeo Heero.

Vio la sonrisa y la comprensión en los ojos de Duo.

-…se que no me lastimarías conscientemente, pero mi cuerpo es distinto a una mujer, necesito ayuda para ciertas cosas…- dijo sonrojándose suavemente.

-…que cosas…?…- embromó Heero, sonriendo, ahora era su turno.

-…para eso te estoy mandando ese material, léelo y no preguntes…!- contesto secamente, más rojo que un tomate, mientras escuchaba la risa baja y ronca de Heero.

Dios, nunca se iba a aburrir de escuchar esa risa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-…Duo..-

-…Hnm…-

-…Nada ni nadie hará que dejes de ser importante para mi, has sido mi único amigo, mi primer compañero, me sacaste de ese infierno cuando termino la guerra, jamas dejaría de apreciarte…-

-…Te veo la próxima semana…- dijo Heero y corto la comunicación.

Duo respiró profundo, había hecho lo correcto eso lo sabía, mañana le enviaría lo prometido, pero si Relena quería convertir a su esposo en un mojigato, estaba muy equivocada, él se encargaría que Heero le diera una verdadera sorpresa.

Apagando las luces se fue a su cuarto, paso frente a la cocina, mañana limpiaría hoy no tenia ganas.

Fin del segundo capitulo

Quiero agradecer a quien Mili Maxwell Iseki, Ryoko Yuy y finalmente a Shanty por sus envíos de reviews por el capitulo anterior es bueno saber que por lo menos a alguien le gustó.

Mi intención no hacer sufrir innecesariamente a Duo, pero es parte de la trama.

A otra cosa, no me agrada Relena, a si que no se quejen más tarde.

Este es un fics 1X2 que nadie lo olvide.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE……….**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Lia**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13 por ahora no se luego

Disclaimer: Esta es una nueva historia basado en los personajes de Gundam Wing, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, solo los tomo por un rato para mi propia diversión

Duo respiró profundo, había hecho lo correcto eso lo sabía, mañana le enviaría lo prometido, pero si Relena quería convertir a su esposo en un mojigato, estaba muy equivocada, él se encargaría que Heero le diera una verdadera sorpresa.

Apagando las luces se fue a su cuarto, paso frente a la cocina, mañana limpiaría hoy no tenia ganas

**Capitulo 3.- **

Hoy era el gran día, …Duo nunca pensó que estaría tan nervioso, vergonzosamente miró el cerro de ropa en el suelo.

Se miró fijamente al espejo largamente, y sonrío satisfecho……..su aspecto…….impactaba.

Escucho el reloj marcando las nueve, sabia que Heero llegaría en cualquier minuto y lentamente sacó de su velador una pequeña caja, abriéndola tímidamente, sonrojándose profundamente, por un momento casi…casi sentía deseos de llamar a Heero y anular todo, pero no…., no…., para que mentirse llevaba toda una semana con mariposas en su estomago.

Duo sonrío, estaba ilusionado, quería que todo saliera perfecto e incluso para su propia vergüenza había comprado un soutien, esa pequeña prenda que tenia en sus manos, él ya se la había probado miles de veces, no decidiendo si era demasiado, quizás a Heero no le gustara y la encontrará vulgar, o quizás era demasiado femenino, pero a él siempre le gustó esas pequeñas prendas sensuales, pero en todo caso no sería capaz de andar con ella toda la noche, no entendía como las mujeres se acostumbraban a ellas, él se sentía casi violado.

El sonido del timbre lo sobresalto haciendo caer la caja de sus manos, dejando en evidencia la tan nombrada tangita, los condones, lubricantes y cosas varias, y sintiendo que enrojecía hasta las orejas se agacho, recogió y guardó rápidamente todas las cosas.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta sonriendo de lado a lado.

La sonrisa de Duo vaciló brevemente, Heero estaba frente a él, ….elegante…pero la verdad sea dicha, se veía igual que siempre, Duo por un momento se sintió tan triste, tan fuera de lugar y por su propio bien tenia que dejar una cosa en claro, esta noche no era más que apoyo a un amigo, él no iba a hacer el amor con un hombre que le amara, esta sería una noche de la cual nunca mas hablarían, y en menos de un mes como padrino de bodas entregaría a Heero a la mujer que amaba.

Por primera vez en muchos años se sintió triste, cohibido, desde la perdida de su pandilla y de sus queridos en el orfanato no se sentía tan torpe, tan triste, y silenciosamente escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Heero cuando sintió sus brazos fuertes rodeándolo.

Era raro, todos podían decir que Heero era un ser despiadado, sin sentimiento, pero él lo conocía como nadie, Heero podía leer sus emociones como ninguna otra persona y había aprendido a respetarlas como tales, entendiendo que en resumidas cuentas todo este conjunto de sensaciones y emociones creaban y conformaban al hombre que era Duo Maxwell.

-…te ves bien…yo debí ponerme algo mejor…- escuchó como un susurro en su oído.

Duo levanto su vista, lo miro profundamente y sonrío maniaticamente reponiéndose rápidamente.

-…Oye, y tu que esperabas…- dijo alejándose de Heero y exibiendose infantilmente.

-…Cierra tu casa…- escuchó mientras tiraban fuertemente de su trenza.

-…mi pelo…no…te lo he dicho mil veces… no te imaginas cuanto me demoro en arreglarlo para que vengas, me lo tironees y me desp…- y paró bruscamente cuando su amada trenza como por arte de magia prácticamente lo ahogo.

Miro ferozmente a Heero, pero para ser franco el estar tosiendo y escupiendo el pelo que todavía tenia en su boca le quitaba todo el efecto dramático de su mirada.

-…ya vamos…pequeño…-

Duo prácticamente se atoro, y miro despiadadamente a "su amigo". Si de verdad había algo que lo frustrara era que lo molestaran por su tamaño, no es que fuera pequeño, Quatre si que era pequeño, él era solo un poco mas bajo que el tamaño normal, pero por Dios que culpa tenia él, Trowa era tan alto como una torre y con un cuerpo simplemente privilegiado, Wufei era más grande que la normal para un hombre chino, y finalmente estaba Heero, salvajemente y peligrosamente hermoso, solo un poco más pequeño que Trowa, delgado, con unas caderas estrechas….mejor dejaba de fantasear, bueno y él,…se repetía …, que culpa tenia él de ser bajo, con una cara con forma de corazón, además con unos ojos que casi le abarcaban la mitad de cara, pero por otra parte él tenia algo que sus tres amigos no tenían.

-…pero no soy un amargado ni un aburrido…- dijo picado, prácticamente haciendo un puchero, cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el auto que había en su vereda.

-…Heero…-

-…Te gusta…?-

-…eres idiota, como no me va a gustar…- dijo brincando para acercarse al auto, y sonriendo malvadamente arrebató las llaves de las manos de Heero.

-…no, no , nooo… hoy yo manejo…- dijo subiendo rápidamente al auto.

Heero tragó ásperamente, un auto con este motor y un Duo sobreestimulado no era una buena combinación.

-…y ahora para donde…- escuchó la voz de Duo, en unos decibeles más altos la que la hacia un poco chillona.

Heero, sacó una libreta y leyó en su interior.

-…Hice reservaciones en el Il Pasta …, se que te gusta la comida italiana….-

Duo silbó, ese Restaurante era el más caro y selectivo de su colonia, él jamas había podido ir ahí, no es que fuera tan pobre para no poder costeárselo pero no podía gastar su presupuesto de un mes solo para comer, sin pensar que además ir solo era un desperdicio, ya que los precios implicó que ninguno de sus amigos lo podría pagar.

-…eheeee, empezamos bien la velada…- y sonrío maniaticamente, mientras manejaba como si el diablo le pisara la cola, mientras Heero miraba las calles pasar por su ventana sonriendo tímidamente.

El chirrido de unos neumáticos sobresaltaron al muchacho que estacionaba los autos en el más prestigioso Restaurante de su colonia.

El chico del restaurante sonrío cuando vio bajar a una mujer bonita del auto…. el muchacho se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de su error, no, no era una mujer, era un hombre, un hombre joven, su pelo largo lo había confundido, pero la cara era decididamente masculina.

Corrió para tomar las llaves del auto, no era muy frecuente que el pudiera manejar uno de esos, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio bajar al acompañante el joven, con un extraño color verdoso en su piel.

El muchacho miró alejarse a la pareja, pensando que era completamente singular, primero el aspecto del conductor, que si fuera una muchacha sería francamente hermosa y después el acompañante, con un leve dejo oriental en su rostro. Se veían del tipo que no se dejaban intimidar, esperaba que no tuvieran problemas.

-…Heero, pasa primero se me olvidó algo en el auto…- dijo Duo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Heero miro a su amigo alejarse, entró al lugar, y se acerco a la recepción.

-…Señor…-

-…Reservación a nombre de Heero Yuy…- dijo secamente.

No en vano había sido el guardia de seguridad de Relena, conocía todos los procedimientos formales de este tipo de lugares.

-..Encontramos su reserva Sr. Yuy, desea pasar o espera a su acompañante…?- preguntó cordialmente el recepcionista, un hombre refinado y para su gusto con cara de poca inteligencia.

-…Espero…-

-…Oye…- escuchó el joven saliendo del auto que acababa de estacionar.

-…salimos en más de una hora…- y fijándose Duo en la forma que el muchacho miraba el auto le susurró -…no juegues conmigo, sale a pasear si quieres, pero lo traes intacto en una hora, sino…- y la voz fue ronca -…nunca podrás escapar de mi…-

El muchacho tartamudeó sin poder coordinar una frase, la mirada del hombre lo había asustado, y la voz, él podía reconocer el tono ronco, el sonsonete de los barrios más bajos y peligroso de L2, como también la forma de armar las frases.

-…si señor…-

Duo sonriendo corrió hacia la entrada del restaurante, Heero ya debía haber entrado, pero la verdad lo prefirió así, primero sabia del alto porcentaje de robos de autos caros y segundo, estos lugares o específicamente el tipo de personas que lo utilizaba lo ponía un poco inseguro, debía ser sus orígenes, ser un muchacho de la calle, sin mucha educación no colaboraba para relacionarse con ese tipo de personas, refinadas, ricas y con un desdén profundo a su clase.

-…llegaste…- escuchó la voz de su amigo -…qué fue eso…?- preguntó Heero

-…nada…solo cuido mi noche…- dijo Duo sonriendo

Heero solo rodó sus ojos y apagando su cigarro indicó a Duo avanzar, sin tomar en cuenta la cara de molestia de Duo a su gesto.

-…Creo que se me olvidó pedir algo…- murmuró molesto Duo, Heero sonrío, él sabia como fastidiaba a su amigo que el fumara.

Heero se dio vuelta para indicar al recepcionista que estaban ya listo, y notó rápidamente la mirada de reojo del hombre a Duo y la leve mirada de desprecio en sus labios.

El hombre despejo su garganta

-…me tendrá que disculpar Sr. Yuy, pero hay un problema con su reservación…-

Heero sólo arqueo sus cejas

-…creo que hubo un error y su reservación fue cancelada…- dijo el hombre mintiendo descaradamente.

Heero miro duramente al hombre mientras Duo corregía unas hebras de pelo que habían salido de su trenza.

-…No veo el error, hace unos minutos me lo confirmó…- dijo Heero molesto.

-…Heero no hay problema, que nos den otra mesa y punto…-

-…Esta bien…- dijo Heero y su voz era ronca y profunda -…deme otra mesa…-

-…lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, este lugar es solo con reservaciones…-

-…un momento…- dijo Heero intentando ser conciliador, pero esta noche quería que fuera especial y no iba a empezar a pelear por una estupidez.

-…hay mesas desocupadas, y hace unos minutos me confirmo que teníamos la mesa preparada…-

-…Eso fue hace algunos minutos cuando "USTED" estaba solo…- dijo mirando inquisitoriamente a Duo.

-… cual es tu problema…?- casi ladró Duo, a esa altura estaba francamente molesto.

-…ya le explique, no tenemos mesas disponibles en este momento…- mientras de la nada aparecían dos moles de seguridad siguiendo a una persona que parecía ser el gerente del lugar.

-…Señor Yuy, disculpe esta situación, soy el gerente y me es lamentable informarle que no es posible permitirle entrar…- dijo el hombre que acaba de llegar.

-…este lugar es para familias y gente respetable, y sin querer prejuzgar su acompañante no cumple con los requisitos exigidos…- concluyó diplomáticamente.

-…que requisitos no cumplo…- escupió Duo, cuando una mano en su brazo le indicó callar.

-…me informa que no nos atenderán…?- pregunto Heero.

-…acogiéndose a los estatutos de la federación podemos seleccionar a nuestra propia clientela…por lo que nos permitimos rechazar a gente de dudosa reputación o francamente con pinta de callejera…- expresó el recepcionista despectivamente.

Lo que sucedió luego fue todo en cámara rápida, Heero vio volar un destello castaño por el costado de su ojo derecho, mientras veía caer al recepcionista con su nariz obviamente rota junto con un estrépito de sillas y mesas rotas, dos hombres inmensos abalanzares sobre un muchacho francamente rabioso.

Heero sonrío, …debía dejar a Duo seguir con esto…, pero esos hombres se lo merecían y sin dejar de mirar la danza violenta y peligrosa de su amigo sacó su arma.

-…PREVENTERS…- se escuchó como un rugido.

Cinco pares de ojos miraban al joven serio que apuntaba su arma, mientras Duo liberaba a uno de los guardias de seguridad de su trenza mortal, cayendo al suelo respirando trabajosamente.

-…primera cosa…- dijo el joven mirando a todos directamente

-…han cometido una falta grave al negar un servicio pagado previamente…- mientras el gerente abría sus ojos horrorizado.

-…segundo, si bien el tratado existe en la federación, L2 nunca firmó, por lo que aquí no corre…- dijo, mientras un joven sonreía maniaticamente.

-…tercero es penado por la ley la discriminación por opciones sexuales… y eso la tierra y las colonias si las han firmado…-

-…y cuarto…nadie jode mi noche…- concluyó, mientras el gerente miraba sin poder creerlo, mientras veía al joven sacar un teléfono y marcar.

-…ordenó cierre inmediato de restaurante IL Pasta, las causas las encontraran el la cinta de seguridad del lugar, clave de seguridad 4256381, Oficial Especial Yuy…- Dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la cámara de seguridad.

-…otra cosa, además manden una ambulancia, el Oficial Reserva Maxwell redujo a tres sospechosos…-

-…Duo, nos vamos…- dijo seriamente, mientras sonría hacia su amigo.

Duo tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y saltó sobre los cuerpos derribados.

-…Tengo hambre, vamos a comer a otro lugar, este lugar me produce asco…- dijo secamente, mientras no podía evitar sonreír mientras sentía como Heero lo abrazada apretadamente, creando una mayor confusión a la ya existente.

Heero se estacionó frente a la Pizerria que el muchacho que estacionaba los autos había recomendado, soltando el cinturón de seguridad miro con preocupación a su amigo.

Duo no había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto y deseo volver al lugar y patear a todos esos bastardos, era un crimen entristecer a alguien tan alegre y vivo como él.

-…Duo estas bien…?-

-…sabes, es fácil ser gay cuando eres rico o glamoroso…- el silencio pesaba en el auto, si algo sabia Heero era que con Duo había que tener calma, su amigo hablaba seriamente solo cuando estaba preparado, por lo que pacientemente espero que su amigo continuara -…pero cuesta, me duele cuando solo me ven como una basura, se que soy una rata callejera…- y su voz sonó tan amarga -…pero…- y su voz se interrumpió cuando vio salir a Heero molesto del auto, lo contempló cuando se paro frente a su puerta y contuvo el aire cuando vio sus ojos llamear, mientras lo sacaba del auto.

-…jamas…- y la voz de Heero se sintió ronca y baja -…jamas te vuelvas a tratar así, me escuchaste…?-

Duo trago saliva, había momentos que Heero de verdad asustaba.

Heero esta rabioso, de verdad haba querido que todo saliera perfecto, él no había considerado la magnitud de lo que le había pedido a Duo hasta que leyó lo que este le haba enviado por mail, de verdad se conmovió por la lealtad y la confianza de Duo, el daño que poda provocarle podría ser infinitamente peor si se descontrolaba y la solo idea de lastimar o desgarrar a Duo lo enfermaba.

A Duo, …su mejor amigo, …la única persona que lo había aguantado, cuidado y sanado cuando terminó la guerra, cuando él se sintió vacío y sin vida. Todavía recordaba la noche en que Duo fuera de si de rabia y frustración lo había arrastrado por los peores barrios de su colonia, por los hospitales y orfanatos llenos de niños de la guerra, furioso había escupido en su cara todo su dolor, su vergüenza, y la obligación de vivir y reparar parte del daño que había hecho. En ese momento Heero empezó a entender y respetar a la persona que era Duo Maxwell, por primera vez entendió su fortaleza y la razón de ese brillo deslumbrante que tenia. Además ese día conoció el verdadero trabajo de Duo, cuando los niños habían chillado de felicidad de ver al **"Sr. Masguel"** como ellos lo llamaban, asombrados que lo viniera a ver tan tarde y fuera de las horas de clases.

Si, constaba creerlo, sin decirle a nadie, Duo había logrado concluir sus estudios, después estudiar una carrera y ahora daba clases a niños pequeños con problemas de aprendizaje o con crisis post-traumatica.

Duo lo miró profundamente a los ojos y dando un ágil salto retrocedió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-…Quien eres tu…?- rugió mientras sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente.

Heero suspiró y moviendo su cabeza caminó hacia la Pizerria, mientras Duo revoloteaba a su alrededor haciendo una infinidad de tonterías. Heero sonrío levemente mientras su amigo no lo veía, era bueno tener a Duo de vuelta, verlo triste y apagado era la cosa que mas lo entristecería en el mundo.

Continuara

Hola, esta es la tercera entrega, estoy intentando y lo he cumplido hasta ahora por lo menos subir un capitulo por semana.

Comprendo que para muchos los personajes de Duo y Heero pueden estar un poco fuera de contexto, pero deben entender que la serie termino cuando todavía eran adolescentes por lo que he intentado continuar los personalidades considerando su madurez.

Bueno ahora quiero dar las gracias a las siguientes personas

**Drunny** muchas gracias de verdad me honras diciendo que te ha gustado.

**Ryoko Yuy** oye de verdad ano me había percatado lo confuso que quedaban algunos párrafos espero que ahora este más claro.

**Millie Maxwell **viste, me estoy comportando estoy actualizando seguidamente

**Rockergirl-SK **hola, la verdad es que no me gustan los fics donde muestran a Duo tan frágil y débil, a mi me gusta sensitivo pero con un buen carácter a si que no me extraña que se vea un poquito vengativo (nunca me logro decidir si me gusta mas el 1X2 o el 2X1).

**Salmaiola** hola la verdad que lo quiero subir a NC-17, pero en tiende a botarlos a si que lo veré en el camino y gracias por tu reviews.

**Dark Shinigami **ohhh, que bueno alguien más que le desagrade Relena, pero la verdad es que nadie puede ser tan tarada y es el tipo de mujer que siempre he detestado.


	4. Chapter 4

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE……….**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Lia**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13 por ahora no se luego

Disclaimer: Esta es una nueva historia basado en los personajes de Gundam Wing, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, solo los tomo por un rato para mi propia diversión

Duo lo miró profundamente a los ojos y dando un ágil salto retrocedió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-…Quien eres tu…?- rugió mientras sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente.

Heero suspiró y moviendo su cabeza caminó hacia la Pizerria, mientras Duo revoloteaba a su alrededor haciendo una infinidad de tonterías. Heero sonrío levemente mientras su amigo no lo veía, era bueno tener a Duo de vuelta, verlo triste y apagado era la cosa que mas lo entristecería en el mundo.

**Capitulo 4.- **

Duo y Heero comieron y bebieron largamente, pasando las horas en cómoda convivencia, Heero hacia grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír, pero Duo era algunas veces un verdadero CASO, él no lograba entender como podía charlar sin importarte que él no emitiera sonido, a veces él mismo se asombraba de la capacidad que tenía su amigo de interpretar todos sus sonidos y lograr seguir una conversación coherente.

-…Heero….Heero…- escuchó vagamente decir a Duo, mientras lo sacaba del ensimismamiento en que se encontraba -…sabes no es agradable…no es agradable para nada hablar si no te escuchan…eres descortés, me haces sentir latero o aburrido…- dijo en tono de mofa.

Heero solo lo contemplaba pensativamente, llevaba un largo rato mirando a su amigo, viéndole gesticular, Duo podía en pocos minutos mostrar las más diversas expresiones en su cara dentro de una misma conversación, él ya estaba acostumbrado, no es que su amigo fuera una cabeza hueca, pero a veces costaba realmente entender hacia donde iba sus conversaciones, pero esta vez algo era distinto, más bien esta noche era distinta, Heero solo estaba concentrado mirando la cara hermosa, con esos ojos grandes, de un extraño color parecido al violeta .

-…Heero…que te pasa?…- preguntó Duo preocupado, él estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo siempre era muy poco conversador pero nunca llegaba a este "IDO".

Heero alargó su brazo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Duo, sobresaltándolo por lo publico y abrupto del gesto.

Dios….Duo sintió que toda su piel se erizaba, si eso era solo una indirecta de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la piel de Heero, no quería imaginar lo que seria más adelante, la magnitud de las sensaciones verdaderamente lo asustaba por decir lo mínimo.

-…No puedo Duo…- escuchó la voz suave de Heero, mientras retiraba la mano de su cara.

Duo sintió como si golpe lo hubieran congelado, que todo el calor que había sentido segundos antes se hubiera evaporado, una sensación de daño raspó su alma, …pobre idiota… pensó Duo, ni siquiera él mismo había querido reconocer la importancia de todo esto a su corazón.

Dios…sintió ganas de llorar y escuchó como un recuerdo antiguo y sagrado las voces que lo acompañaban desde pequeño. La voz infantil pero imperiosa y omnipotente de lo mas cercano a un padre que había tenido, en su mente retumbó la voz de Solo diciéndole que los hombres no lloran, mientras curaba su cuerpo sangriento, y besaba tiernamente su frente cobijándolo como un padre dulce cuidaría a su hijo, negando con sus actitudes la dureza y torpeza del comentario dicho.

Duo siempre odio algunas de sus actitudes y reacciones, pero de verdad era tan extraño, siendo solo un adolescente de 15 años, un piloto y asesino entrenado había tenido más control sobre si mismo que 6 años después, cuando no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se desgarraba por el rechazo de Heero.

-…No te preocupes Heero, yo de verdad entiendo…- y su voz sonó amarga, mucho más frágil e infantil de lo que él mismo hubiera querido.

Heero lo miro directamente a la cara con la preocupación apenas disimulada en lo profundo de sus ojos, él nunca había escuchado esa voz en Duo, él notó la tristeza en sus ojos, en el cuerpo de su amigo, de verdad él era un idiota, golpeándose por ser tan poco sutil y delicado.

Con los años Heero había aprendido que no se podía cuestionar, juzgar y nunca subestimar las actitudes de su amigo, aunque estas algunas veces se sintieran tan absurdas, fuera de lugar o caprichosa, porque en definitiva todo esto era Duo, un conjunto complejo, enigmático e intenso.

Se levantó, se acercó lo más posible a Duo y en cuclillas le dijo.

-…Duo…mírame…- de verdad se sintió culpable por la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos.

-…Duo créeme…no puedo hacerlo…- y respiró profundamente cuando sintió que el lugar, el aire, las luces se apagaban, perdido en la inmensidad de los ojos de Duo, mientras su mano sujetaba gentil pero decididamente el mentón del hombre en que se había convertido Duo Maxwell.

-…independiente de lo que tu me provocas…de lo sexual y eróticamente atrayente que me eres…- y sonrío abiertamente descolocando a Duo por sus palabras y su sonrisa -…eres de las cosas más sagradas que tengo, eres lo único que me hizo hace unos años sentir que valía la pena seguir viviendo, y que me mantiene actualmente sano…Duo de verdad créeme cuando te digo que podré amar a Relena pero a pesar de todo esto no logra suplir esta sensación, yo podría perdonar un desamor pero tu eres mi ancla, sin ti me pierdo…-

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron casi anormalmente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, lo que le había dicho Heero era lo más hermoso y cercano a una declaración de amor que había tenido en toda su vida, respiró profundamente, lo anterior lo había devuelto a su centro, venciendo todo sus miedos, lentamente sus labios fueron formando una sonrisa.

Heero sintió que su amigo estaba a la altura de algo cuando en unos pocos segundos vio su sonrisa cambiar desde una de tranquilidad, felicidad y finalmente a otra completamente preocupante.

-…Yo te provoco…- dijo insinuantemente, levantando descaradamente una ceja.

Heero lo miró, y quizás debido al alcohol consumido, al lugar o los ojos embriagadores de Duo solo soltó.

-…Ni te imaginas lo que me haces sentir con cosas tan simples como la forma que arrastras las palabras cuando hablas, la forma en que miras…- y la cara de Heero estaba a centímetros de su piel, que podía hasta sentir el aliento del japonés acariciando su rostro -…la forma como caminas, el movimiento en que se desliza y insinúa tu trenza acariciando tu nalgas, la forma en que tus pantalones parecen querer resbalarse de tus caderas, la forma en que muerdes tu labio cuando te sonrojas,…lo suave que se siente tu piel…- concluyó mientras con sus labios rozaba la mejilla derecha de Duo.

Duo había perdido completamente la capacidad de hablar, miraba con unos ojos desorbitados a su compañero y sintió como su cara iba lentamente pero irreversiblemente tomando un tono cada vez más rosado que podría competir con todos los bienes juntos de Relena. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente cuando miro la cara satisfecha y descarada de Heero.

-…Pense que no eras gay…- masculló Duo, sintiéndose molesto que Heero lo hubiera descolocado de esa forma y sintiéndose idiota por haberse deprimido hace algunos minutos atrás.

-…no lo soy…soy solo bisexual, y a pesar de que eres mi mejor amigo se reconocer la belleza cuando la veo…-concluyó Heero.

Duo se arrepintió de haber pensado hace algunos minutos que nada podía avergonzarlo más en toda su vida.

Duo se fijó como Heero cambio de esa cara traviesa a una seria y decidida.

-…la posibilidad de dañarte o perderte me consumiría, lo siento……pero no puedo…-

Duo le sonrío, ahora sabia que no lo rechazaba por ser quien era o de donde venia, sino todo lo contrario lo respetaba tanto que necesitaba protegerlo.

-..No hay problema amigo…- Duo sonrío sinceramente y mirando fija y enigmáticamente a Heero, que éste por un momento sintió que los papeles se invertían -…Heero de esta no te salvas sabes, porque aunque se haya eliminado esto del trato todavía me debes una salida y yo quiero bailar…- dijo burlonamente.

Heero tragó saliva, Duo era de ideas fijas y era absolutamente imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer cuando era llevado de una de ellas

Cabeceo con gesto melodramático mientras llamaba al camarero para pagar la cuenta, tratando de evitar la sonrisa traviesa y feliz de Duo.

Heero sabia que había sido un error.

Heero se repitió mentalmente que nunca debía dejar a Duo manipularlo de esta forma nuevamente.

El se había sentido asfixiado a los pocos minutos de haber entrado, sus ojos se habían desorbitado al contemplar el lugar, con Relena jamas habría pensado visitar un lugar así., la sola idea era ridícula y absolutamente fuera de lugar, no es que se tratara de un lugar censurable, en ningún caso, pero era demasiado libre, sin tapujos que pareció ser hecho para cumplir con las exigencias de Duo.

Era un lugar moderno, amplio, música fuerte, él se sintió tan……..FORMAL, y sentado en la barra no podía despejar sus ojos del baile de su amigo.

Los ojos de Heero estaban desorbitados, su boca colgaba abierta, sus ojos no podían despegarse de la silueta de Duo, de su sonrisa, de su baile solitario, su garganta iba seca, su cuerpo, su piel se sentía distinta, su mirada hipnotizada por la danza sensual, despreocupada y profundamente melancólica de su amigo.

Heero bebió de un solo trago el contenido del vaso y lo coloco en la barra del Bar, su mirada perdida en sus manos inactivas, que mierda……él ahora estaba confundido, sentía que había cometido un error tremendo, el peor error de su vida, había abierto una puerta que debió mantener para siempre fuertemente cerrada, pero ahora….sus propios fantasmas, sus deseos, anhelos, miedos lo inundaban dándole una sensación de ahogo.

Heero se levanto de la barra y se dirigió a unos de los baños para hombres, esperando que hubiera un poco más de silencio y pudiera ordenar sus ideas, y bajar un poco el alcohol que había tomado.

El sabia lo que tenía que hacer, él tenía que salir antes de cometer algo que presentía que cambiaría todo el resto de su vida, él debía salir urgente de ese lugar, todo lo de ese lugar lo confundía y silenciosamente espero en una de las cabinas del baño el calmarse y centrarse nuevamente.

Heero había llegado ya a una conclusión, él se marcharía, sabia que Duo entendería, maldición él siempre entendía, pero lo que de verdad lamentaba es que nunca volvería a salir con él, Heero no era idiota pero su vida después de casarse con Relena sería totalmente distinta a la que llevaba ahora, jamás podría pensar en salir y arriesgar su reputación y la de la mujer que amaba de esa forma.

Heero soltó una risa amarga, lo que arriesgaría sería mucho más que una reputación, él temía que se diera cuenta que su elección había sido un error y que Relena nunca le pudiera dar la vida que el soñaba, él de verdad la amaba…pero esto sería suficiente para mantener sus fantasmas a raya….?

Heero volvió a la sala de baile y contempló durante largos minutos el baile de Duo, inconscientemente tratando de memorizar cada ritmo, cada movimiento. El estaba tranquilo, Duo llevaría una buena vida, por sobre todas las cosas él era un hombre bueno, él mejor que había conocido y la sensación de separación le provocaba algo desconocido para él, como si perdiera algo, como si ese vacío no pudiera ser llenada por nada.

Pobre Heero, en su brutal educación, en la crueldad de su formación nunca tubo que lidiar con la sensación de perdida ya que nada tuvo, a nadie tuvo, nunca hubo nada ni nadie que lo atara a algo y este sentimiento, esta nueva sensación parecida al vacío le provocaba como si fuera un dolor real, convirtiéndolo en un dolor físico, fuerte, profundo en su garganta.

Suspiró y lentamente comenzó a retroceder cuando una conversación le llamó la atención.

Para decir verdad no estaba seguro si fueron las palabras perdidas de la conversación que escuchó, el tono de la voz o la implicancia e intención de estas que lo hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse alerta.

Lentamente y silenciosamente se acercó a cuatro hombres que conversaban animadamente y de golpe se dio cuenta que no era el único que había notado el baile hermoso y solitario de su amigo, pero algo oscuro en el sonido de la voz o más bien la mirada viciosa de los hombres fue lo que lo activó, que le desagradó y que hizo detonar todos sus botones de alarma.

En un instante sintió que ese viejo sentimiento afloraba nuevamente, de verdad quiso como hace mucho tiempo no sentía lastimar…lastimar realmente……….

Pero ahora era distinto su rabia era concreta, él sentía que su ira iba tomando dimensiones peligrosa, su cuerpo se tensaba, su mirada se agudizaba, era algo raro, los médicos que había consultado no habían podido explicar ese proceso, habían llegado a la conclusión que eran producto de los experimentos despiadados de su mentor, pero la verdad era que su vista, su mente cambiaban. Sin la constante formación y control no era algo que seria bonito ver si eso explotaba y menos en un lugar así.

Pero ellos se lo estaban buscando, los comentarios cada vez más ofensivos, violentos y peligrosos estaban creando algo que jamas serian capaces de contener.

-…OK, acepto tu apuesta…a ese me lo cojo hoy…- y uno de los hombres sonrío sádicamente -…y al termino de esta noche voy a tener a esa guarrita gritando y llorando, y para cuando me canse de él podrán divertirse con ese culito apret…- pero no pudo terminar su frase, una mano de hierro apretaba su garganta mientras unos ojos azules, oscuros, parecían querer sacarle el alma.

Continuara……..

Acabo de terminar otro capitulo, perdonen pero me retrase una semana pero tuve algunos problemas, pero estoy de nuevo por estos lados.

Quiero dar las gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior

Nikie Blue muchas gracias por tu reviews

Ashii -Chan: Que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Heero, espero que este capitulo cumpliera con tus gustos.

Tsuki Black-sei lo que dices es verdad, lo piensas y piensas y al final terminas aceptando, he tratado los caracteres de Heero y Duo con preocupación, los quiero mostrar como adultos reales, fuertes espero que cumpla el cometido.

Mili Maxwell Iseki Sabes es bueno que saber que alguien entendió mi intención de exponer lo que son los prejuicios y lo que implica vivir con ellos.

Shanty graças, no proximo capitulo vem a noite prometida, já a tenho quase escrita e muda o grau a NC-17

Salmaiola gracias y es bueno saber que tenemos el mismo gusto.

El próximo capitulo cambio de grado a NC-17 por lo que espero que no me boten de y advertencia al que no quiera leerlo.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE……….**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Lia**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13 por ahora no se luego

Disclaimer: Esta es una nueva historia basado en los personajes de Gundam Wing, ninguno de ellos me pertenecen, solo los tomo por un rato para mi propia diversión

-…OK, acepto tu apuesta…a ese me lo cojo hoy…- y uno de los hombres sonrío sádicamente -…y al termino de esta noche voy a tener a esa guarrita gritando y llorando, y para cuando me canse de él podrán divertirse con ese culito apret…- pero no pudo terminar su frase, una mano de hierro apretaba su garganta mientras unos ojos azules, oscuros, parecían querer sacarle el alma.

**Capitulo 5.- **

El hombre sentía que moría, no solo no podía respirar, todo su mundo se reducía a esos ojos azules, tan intensos, con tal odio profundo, que él leyó su muerte segura en ellos. Su vida se apagaba al mismo tiempo que ese puño de fierro le arrancaba el aire, mientras era sostenido por el hombre dueño de los ojos más fieros que había visto en su vida, y sus manos intentaban inútilmente apartar el puño que lo asfixiaba.

De golpe sintió que caía al suelo, de rodillas jadeando desesperadamente por tomar el aire que se le escapaba, levantó la vista para encontrar al hombre, decididamente oriental, que con una pistola en su mano apuntando a los idiotas de sus amigos y la otra revisaba sus documentos.

…ahora entendían porque no lo habían ayudado… y en que momento este hombre había sacado sus documentos…?

El hombre lo levantó con fuerza del suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, el miedo lo tenia paralizado, era terror lo que sentía y era tan grande que su voz se había secado en su garganta, su cuerpo sudaba, y solo quería salir, huir de ahí y de esos ojos que le presagiaban los más grandes tormentos.

-…se tu nombre, se donde vives…- escuchó la voz ronca, baja y nasal del hombre.

-…no importas donde vayas, …..**yo voy por ti**…- su piel se le erizó y comprendió aterrorizado que él ya estaba sentenciado, este hombre lo buscaría y aunque no pareciera a un matón gritaba asesino a kilómetros.

El presunto violador se liberó del puño que lo tenía prisionero y corriendo salió del lugar con todos sus amigos a sus espaldas.

Heero levantó la vista y vio a Duo mirando fijamente con extrañeza en sus ojos, él respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y maldiciendo ágilmente saltó a la plataforma donde estaba Duo.

-…que fue eso…?-

-…Nada…-

Duo nunca fue bueno para soportar esos largos periodos de silencio, por lo que no pudo evitar insistir en el tema.

-…me dices que Nada…, no me mientas, ese pobre casi se mea de susto aquí mismo…- dijo Duo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-…él no merece tu compasión…- le contestó Heero bruscamente

-…él no se veía tan mal…- dijo coquetamente y solo sintió cuando su cuerpo, mejor dicho su cabeza golpeaba contra la barra de baile.

-…prométeme …y escúchame bien…que jamás saldrás con alguien como él, prométeme…- dijo agarrando la camisa de Duo fuertemente.

-…Heero…me puedes decir que mierda pasó…?- y ya no estaba esa voz juguetona de hace unos minutos, la verdad que la brusquedad y la seriedad de las palabras de Heero lo habían inquietado.

-…Hnn…-

-…Nada de **HNNN…Y ME DICES AHORA QUE MIERDA PASO**…- y por los ojos de Duo, Heero sabía que no aceptaría una excusa.

Pero si Duo pensaba que nada podía asombrarlo más esa noche estaba equivocado, de golpe sintió los brazos fuertes de Heero abrazándolo, apretándolo, y para ser francos el abrazo empezaba a lesionarlo.

-…Heero, amigo sabes que me gustan tus abrazos pero me lastimas…- dijo risueñamente, con ese tono de voz suave y gentil que había cultivado hace mucho tiempo y que sabía que lograba calmar a Heero, con ese tono casi hipnótico que se utiliza con fieras salvajes y logró que Heero lo soltara levemente.

-…prométeme, nunca con un hombre así…- escuchó la voz de su amigo y le asustó la intensidad de ella.

-…OK, Heero …jamás con él ni nadie que se le parezca…- dijo levantando infantilmente su mano, con un gesto de jurar solemnemente.

-…Y luego va a ser tu culpa que me quede solo cuando viejito…- dijo burlonamente separándose de él y moviéndose incitándole a unirse a él en el baile.

-…no Bailo, bien lo sabes..-

-…solo sígueme…- dijo y la sonrisa de Duo alejó todos sus malos espíritus, Duo estaba con él, estaba seguro, nada la pasaría y ese bastardo jamas lo alcanzaría de eso él se encargaría.

Heero sintió los brazos de Duo rodeándolo, guiándolo, tratándolo con delicadeza como se trata a un animal salvaje y esquivo.

-…dime que paso…- sintió la pregunta de Duo susurrada en su oído.

Heero suspiró, la rabia y el miedo que había sentido se había ido, y al sentir los brazos de Duo rodeándolo le habían traído la calma que necesitaba.

-…ellos apostaban…- escuchó la voz extremadamente baja y calma de Heero -…ellos te apostaban, ellos apostaban lastimarte Duo, por Dios, lastimarte…- y se calló con su voz dejando en evidencia el pánico que había sentido.

-…estoy bien Heero, ellos no podrían lastimarme, y a pesar de la creencia universal que de soy un libertino de marca mayor…- tomando la cara de Heero con sus dos manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos-… jamás me iría con alguien que no conozco…incluso bailo solo por si no te habías fijado…- sonrío paternalmente a su amigo, Heero se había preocupado, y por eso le perdonaba que pensara que no podía cuidarse solo, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-…baila conmigo…cuídame…., y asegúrate que nadie se me acerque…- y subió su ceja provocadoramente

Heero sonrió, sentir a Duo tan cerca le hacia bien…peligrosamente bien para su gusto pensó…parecía que todos los temores vividos hace algunos minutos con esos bastardos, habían quebrado sus últimas barreras y sentía que habían destrozado una muralla dejando brotar los impulsos más básicos y primitivos de su alma.

-…No estarás intentando seducirme…Duo…- dijo Heero, mientras inconscientemente ambos iban forjando un viejo y sabio ritual ancestral.

-…hay acaso una posibilidad…?- fue la respuesta rápida y atrevida de Duo.

Heero miro a lo ojos a Duo y vio la clara invitación en ellos, con maestría y fuerza apretó el cuerpo del hombre más pequeño contra él, mientras la música y sus cuerpos tejían una telaraña de emociones y hechos que marcarían a ellos y sellarían el destinos de muchos.

-…no provoques algo que no podrás contener…- escuchó Duo susurrado lentamente y sensualmente en su oído, esa voz, el lugar y todo lo que había implicado esa noche termino por romper todas las barreras que alguna vez sostuvo a un Duo Maxwell, y como un gesto de dimisión arqueo su cuerpo ante esas palabras, exponiendo su cuello, junto con su alma a los labios hambrientos de Heero.

-…anhelo tanto verte desnudo…- le susurró Heero mientras mordisqueaba suavemente la garganta de Duo.

Duo solo pudo emitir un sonido ronco, inarticulado, y sonrojándose fuertemente recordando como embromó a Heero a la entrada del lugar amenazándolo que si no lo acompañaba bailando él haría un baile solo vestido con ese pequeño soutien negro y ahora sabía que todo se le iría en su contra.

A pesar de las pocas luces de lugar Heero podía sentir la piel como se quemaba de Duo y sabia que iba por el camino correcto.

-…deseo verte con tu pelo suelto, con tus nalgas enmarcadas por ese pequeño lazo y usar todo lo que traes en esa pequeña caja, cada prenda, cada juguete, una por una, sin saltarme nada…- susurró sintiendo como el cuerpo de Duo se arqueaba, gruñendo y temblando ante cada palabra.

-…quiere recorrerte, quiero lamente, conocer tu sabor, escucharte gemir…-

-…Heero por piedad…- gimió Duo asustado y asombrado de como su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras, a los toques inocentes…- por Dios, no te das cuentas de lo que me provocas…- logró articular roncamente.

Duo estaba tan perdido en sus emociones que no noto como salieron del lugar, ni en que momento subió a ese taxi, lo único que sentía eran las manos, la vibración de su piel, la saturación de sus emociones.

Dos cuerpos ardientes chocaron contra la puerta de su hogar, y él solo tenia cabeza para esos labios calientes, una lengua húmeda que invadía su boca, su mente, con su cuerpo presionado contra la muralla a vista y paciencia de todos sus vecinos.

-…mis vecinos…- logró mascullar en el momento que Heero dejaba sus labios para un poco de respiro, pero nunca logró terminar la frase, su boca fue arrasada, su cuerpo recorrido por las manos grandes y torpes de Heero y en algún momento de lucidez comprendió que si no habría la puerta de su casa las cosas podrían ponerse calientes y no era su intención ser protagonista del mayor escándalo del barrio.

Duo logró finalmente zafarse del cuerpo de Heero, y a tientas intentó liberar la chapa de su puerta, maldiciendo cien veces por la tozudez de la puerta en no dejarlo entrar mientras las pocas neuronas que le quedaban le permitían pensar sobre las sensaciones que le provocaba esa respiración erizando los pelos de su cuello, pero nada lo había preparado para sentir de forma tan evidente el deseo de Heero presionado pleno contra sus nalgas.

-…puerta de mierda….- mascullaba entre gemidos Duo

Cuando logró abrir la puerta se giró sabiendo que le arrojaba a su futuro amante la sonrisa más tonta de su vida, pero no podía evitarlo, él sentía que al lograr abrir la puerta habían ganado toda una guerra.

Duo no supo en que momento Heero lo tomó, y lo presionó contra la muralla, mientras Duo se perdía en la boca de hasta ese momento su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente cuando sintió una mano dentro de su pantalón acariciando una de sus nalgas.

La ultima cosa que tenía conciencia era el de levantar sus rodillas y fuertemente atarlas a la cintura de Heero mientras este entraba a su casa, y se dejaban caer como un solo ser sobre su sillón.

En el lugar a oscuras solo se sentían dos respiraciones jadeantes y entrecortadas, mientras sobre un canapé dos cuerpos se molían en completo sincronización.

Duo con asombro comprendió que el pequeño grito vergonzosamente pornográfico había salido de su boca al momento de sentir las mano de Heero recorrer su piel, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a su pezones y con un movimiento suave y erótico acariciarlos hasta endurecerlos.

Heero sentía que su piel se quemaba, su única finalidad, su único deseo era tocar, acariciar, ……..Dios………lamer a Duo, y con cero autocontrol hizo estallar la camisa de Duo, mientras escuchaba el gruñido de este.

-….después te compro una…- logró articular cuando de golpe atacó los pezones de su amigo, lamiendo suavemente con movimientos leves , para bajar en picada para amamantar desesperadamente a cada uno de ellos.

Duo gemía, jadeaba y se arqueaba salvajemente, sentía que su corazón no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo, y subiendo sus rodillas aprisionó a Heero contra su cuerpo.

Heero dio un alarido, bajo, gutural cuando sintió su excitación ser frotada desvergonzadamente por los movimientos casi indecentes de Duo y sin controlarse más se separó bruscamente, provocando un momento de pánico en Duo.

Heero respiró agitadamente, él jamás ni en sus más descabellados sueños ( que por cierto nunca los había tenido hasta hacerle su propuesta a Duo) había visto algo más hermoso que Duo, abandonado de esa forma a sus pasiones.

El pecho de Duo subía y bajaba en clara demostración de su estado, su respiración era errática, muchas hebras de su pelo corrían libremente sobre el rostro y torso de hombre joven, el aumento en sus pantalones evidenciaba el deseo que lo consumía que por otro lado competía violentamente con el suyo y los ojos, por sobre todo los ojos de Duo, llameando con una intensidad que quemaba.

Heero cayó de rodillas frente al sofá donde se encontraban y con un movimiento decidido y rápido giró a Duo, dejándolo con sus rodillas en el suelo, su estomago y cara enterrada en el asiento del sillón.

-….shssiiiiiii……tranquilo, no te haré daño…- susurró Heero al notar el movimiento involuntario de Duo al tensarse.

Lentamente termino de sacar la camisa rota de Duo, mientras pego su pecho a la espalda temblorosa de Duo

-….tranquilo Duo, jamás te lastimaría…- dijo Heero, tratando de calmar el miedo que había sentido de en su amigo, enterneciéndolo, Duo le daba el más grande voto de confianza.

Mientras que con su voz trataba de calmarlo, suavemente sus dedos hábiles soltaban los botones de la pretina del pantalón de Duo y bajaban lentamente el cierre tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible.

Lentamente bajo los pantalones de Duo , sacándoselos por completo y tomándose un tiempo para admirar el mayor regalo que le había sido otorgado, las nalgas de Duo eran redondas, pequeñas pero perfectas, y esa prenda pervertida que se perdían entre sus nalgas y que quiso tomar y arrancar con sus dientes, pero su pasión se calmó cuando vio a su amigo tiritar de esa forma, y girándolo lo sentó en su regazo y lo besó dulcemente para con esto darle tiempo a Duo de calmarse y no avergonzarlo por esta pequeña muestra de temor.

-…pequeño…- dijo Heero mirando a su amigo a los ojos y por un momento se sintió todo tan correcto, tan puro.

-…quiero que esto sea bueno para los dos…debes guiarme para darte lo que deseas…..- dijo sin despegar los ojos de Duo y la sonrisa que este le dio podría compararse con la aurora boreal.

-…Heero en mi cuarto estaremos mejor…- y Duo se paró, alargando su mano levantó a Heero del suelo y lo llevó a su pieza.

Y mientras caminaba escuchó el portazo de la puesta de entrada.

-…deje la puerta abierta…- escuchó la voz avergonzada de Heero

La carcajada fuerte y hermosa calentó el corazón de Heero.

En la oscuridad de la calle un hombre sonreía, de verdad lamentaba no poder seguir fotografiándolo, la escena esta por decir lo mínimo caliente, aunque le costo comprender que la belleza de pelo largo era en definitiva un hombre pero la verdad es que ya tenia suficiente evidencia, se podría marchar a su casa y prepararse para ver a su cliente.

Estaba feliz, que suerte había tenido que dejaran la puerta abierta

Continuará

Muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews, pero el próximo los responderé todos.

Aunque había querido realizar el limón en este capitulo de verdad se me alargo demasiado, así que pido mis disculpas y en el siguiente juro que vendrá.


End file.
